


I <3 U

by TristiCorde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV Karkat Vantas, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristiCorde/pseuds/TristiCorde
Summary: Dave and Karkat work in a restaurant. Dave rambles, Karkat swears, and somehow it classifies as flirting.





	I <3 U

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened. Enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff.  
> I posted this on Fanfiction.net as a contribution to 4/13 for this year and am only now posting it here. This is my first posting on this site, please go easy.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you work as a greeter for an asshole. Even though you have finished all the chores involved with your job and was supposed to be off as nine, he kept you for another two hours to help finish the clean up some other asshole (probably Sollux) either forgot to do or just left without doing. Your boss is very lucky you need the extra hours. At least they (Sollux) didn’t leave any of the huge chores like vacuuming or the dishes. You hate vacuuming. It’s easier to just sweep the carpet with the broom. 

But that’s already done so you are not doing that. Right now, you are wiping down the windows in the entryway. Thankfully, this means you’re out of the way when two of the bus boys come charging through the waiting area and out the door to your left. The first one you recognize through the window as John. And because John is being chased by the newbie- Dave- you can guess that John must have pulled one of his pranks, probably the upside-down cup with water still in it. Well, at least now you have something to look forward to in the group chat tonight. 

You lose sight of them both quickly, but it doesn’t matter. Kanaya was the shift leader tonight so the update will be detailed enough that you don’t feel the need to investigate.

You get lost in thought for a while wiping off the finger smudges on the windows. Seriously, why is it so hard for people to control their damn kids? Or at least recognize that they shouldn’t be taking their brat out in public if they are so ill-behaved. Ugh, that last one had some sort of pasty oil on it! People are such slobs.

You hurry away from that window for now and cross to the other side of the double doors to the next window. The blinds are closed here, and you jerk the cord to open them with more force than what was probably necessary and freeze. On the other side of the window, Dave does the same.

You… think he gets the ‘deer caught in headlights’ look, but you can’t be sure. His face somehow stays perfectly stoic, but you do know that you surprised him. He’s frozen mid dorky moonwalk with his arms spread to look like an O from your angle. You stare, and you think he stares back. Stupid fucking shades blocking eye contact. He would be a lot easier to read with those gone. You start to wonder what his eyes look like behind those dumb-ass shades. Oops, not gay thoughts at work, Vantas!

The setting sun has turned his blond hair a reddish orange color that you struggle to not find pretty. Damn it, why does he have to be cute? It would be so much easier to flip him off and keep working if he didn’t look so good under the light of the sunset. Fuck him, even his ugly uniform matches the blood orange color scheme. 

Dave breaks the sort of trance and turns to face you. He points at himself, makes the little heart sign with his hand, and points at you all with you moving a single muscle in his face or blushing.

You, on the other hand, execute a wonderful double facepalm combo and stumble away from the window, trying to figure out if that really happened or not. It also effectively covers your massive blush so one hand stays as you raise the other and finally flip him off. Unfortunately, he’s gone and the last few customers are just passing through the window when you peak through your figures. You start shaking your hand with a vengeance in hopes that it doesn’t look like you were just making a rude gesture. They don’t notice you. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Suddenly you hear a snicker from behind you. Dave looks smug, so you throw the damp newspaper you were cleaning with at him.

“You fucker,” you growl. You aren’t allowed to swear around customers. “Are you trying to get me fired!?”

“No way, bro,” he drawls and oh god, a Texan accent. Your blush deepens. “Just trying to get a conversation rolling. Rolling like one of those tumbleweeds except this weed is about to take root and grow into something more. Like a tree or some shit. Maybe a garden. Yeah, a garden full of little forget-me-nots and lilies. Maybe a pond with one of those mostly naked baby cupid fountains things in the middle. And of course, the tumbleweed tree that founded this beautiful setting. A setting so fine it almost looks like an old heaven panting in one of those really old churches. But not those really really old churches because those paintings are weird as fuck. Seriously, the people in those don’t even look like people. They just look like fucked up plants with eyes.” 

“What,” you deadpan. You think he started trying to hit on you but now you’re not so sure. 

“Shit, I’ll start over. Hi, I’m Dave and I think you’re cute.” 

“O-oh. Thanks, hot- I mean I think you’re cute too,” you squeak. Your face is on fire, and you almost smack yourself again except your fists are clinched to keep your hands from shaking. But Dave is doing an almost grin thing and the colors from the sunset outside are still playing with your head, so you have a hard time looking away from him. 

“Nice,” he says, seeming unfazed. “Oh hey, the boss man’s looking this way better go. Talk later dude,” he waves over his shoulder as he walks away and yep, you are watching him walk away. You really need to stop watching. Seriously, you’re going to get in trouble. Okay, he’s not even visible anymore. Look away, you moron!

You’ve never cleaned a window so fast and so violently in your life, but you ignore the people that say you should take it easy. You also try to ignore the blush that hasn’t cooled yet. 

Dave doesn’t come back, but you can’t help but the slight pull at the corners of your lips at the message on your phone just under Kanaya’s update on your way home. 


End file.
